Sailor Jupiter In Ipswich
by SailorJupiter001
Summary: Leaving Japan at the girls urging, Lita heads to Ipswich Massachusetts, to start fresh after the battle with Chaos over. Lita hopes that her last year of high School is peaceful. Sarah Bashing. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Jupiter in Ipswich**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or The Covenant.

**Summary: **Leaving Japan at the girls urging, Lita heads to Ipswich Massachusetts, to start fresh after the battle with Chaos over. Lita hopes that her last year of high School is peaceful. **Sarah Bashing. Lemons**!

**Pairings: **Caleb/Lita

* * *

**Ch.1**

When I arrived at Spenser it was pouring down rain. Big surprise there, it rained a lot here I heard. My stuff had been brought in a couple days before, so all I had to do was get the key for my room and my schedule for my classes. One good thing about coming in a week late was that everyone already had roommates so I got a room all to myself.

I walked into the office, not exactly sure where I was going. The school is freaking huge. It was so much better than what the brochures made it out to be. I was super nervous about this though. I wasn't going to do well at a new school, its super hard for me to make new friends.

"Excuse me" I said to the lady at the front desk. "My names Lita Kino and I'm the new transfer student, but I'm not exactly sure where I'm supposed to be."

"Oh, you're in the right place, If you could just wait a minute I will get you your key and schedule." she smiled at me sweetly but I could tell that she felt sorry for me coming in to the year a little late.

"Here you go, your boxes should already be in your room. If you have any problems or questions than we will be more than happy to help you."

"Thank you so much... Um…which way is it to the dorms?" I hated this, I hated not knowing what I was doing or where I was going. I was definitely going to be pissed at Setsuna and the others for a long time.

* * *

Once I finally got to my dorm I was exhausted. I was beginning to wish I did have a roommate so that I would know what I was doing. It took me four hours to get all my stuff put where I liked it. I decided to get on my computer to check my email, and to tell the girls that I had made it and I was settled in. About ten minutes after I turned my computer on there was a knock on my door.

She was tempted to throw a shoe at it, but she made herself stand and answer it like any normal high school girl would do. Her next response might not be so normal though.

She opened the door to see this guy standing there giving her a lecherous look. She had taken off her jacket and she was wearing a tank top. An eyebrow raised when his eyes traveled down to her breasts.

"You know if you like how breasts look so much you can go to the doctor and get your own," she snapped and his attention was once again on her face.

"Welcome to Spenser, I'm Aaron Abbot," he said shifting his weight to one foot. A few of his friends or more likely goons were standing further back in the hallway.

"A party is being thrown at the beach tonight to start off the New Year, want to join?" he asked pushing his hair back.

"Let's see," she said pushing out her hip and tapping her lips.

"I'm guessing you want me to go with you, correct?" she asked and he nodded.

"Sorry, but I already have a date tonight," she said sweetly before slamming and locking the door in his face.

**~ Fifteen Minutes Later~**

She glared at the door when she heard somebody knocking on it. Releasing a sigh, she got up to answer the door.

"Oh, hey!" said the new arrival to the dorm, "you must be Lita! My name's Kate Tunney," Lita smiled at the girl. She seemed nice enough, and Lita let herself think that maybe she would find a friend in her.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally meet someone that isn't a perverted ass that keeps staring at my chest" Lita said inviting Kate into her dorm.

"Let me guess, you met Aaron Abbot" Kate stated.

"Yea. How did you know?" Lita asked surprised.

But Kate didn't answer seeing as caught sight of Lita's closet full of the most amazing outfits she's ever seen.

"Oh, wow! You have some really great clothes. Do you mind if I look?" Kate asked sending Lita a pleading look.

"Sure, knock yourself out" said Lita smiling at Kate's enthusiasm.

The two girls continued talking while going through her outfits for what felt like hours. Lita was starting to feel really comfortable in her new surroundings. She thought maybe that finally, for once in her life, she had made the right decision on listening to Setsuna about coming here.

The girl's laughter was interrupted as Kate's cell rang announcing she had a text. Kate frantically looked at her watch, and jumped up off the bed.

"Shit! It's already 8:00pm?" she asked no one in particular.

"Hey Lita there's a party tonight, want to come with me?" she asked hoping that Lita would say yes.

"I don't know" Lita said with hesitation but looking and Kate's pleading face she caved.

"Please" pleaded Kate so that she could introduce her to her boyfriend and his friends and maybe play a little match making.

Nodding her consent, Lita and Kate agreed to meet in front of school along with Kate's roommate after they finished getting ready.

Closing the door after Kate left to get ready, Lita quickly made her way to her bathroom to shower for the party. Exiting the bathroom twenty minutes later, Lita chose an outfit that she knew would attract some attention. **( Look at the pic at the top.)**

* * *

**~ The Party ~**

I don't even know why I'm here. This is all just so stupid to me. I'm at some welcome back party for the Ipswich students attending Spencer Private Academy here. This would be my first time at one of these parties or in Ipswich.

I just had to say yes to Kate. Also her Roommate Sarah Wenham is here too. She's a really pretty girl with blond hair, sort of pale skin and pretty blue eyes but I have come to the conclusion that she doesn't like me. Why? She hasn't stopped glaring at me since we got out of the car when we all arrived at this party. Freaky huh?

"Ok." Kate says as she rocks to the beat coming from the speakers around us. "This is gonna be the party of a lifetime. So glad the both of you look good because that reflects on how people are gonna look at you for the rest of the school year." She was right. This was a school of people who were all from rich families. They all seem snobby because... well... they are.

I, much like Sarah, came here on a scholarship. Well I had two scholarships, one for academics and another one for sports. The girls didn't feel that the schools in Tokyo were stimulating me enough which is why I got into fights all the time and thankfully the Provost here was nice enough to look past my record.

"I don't know these people seem nice." Sarah says as she looks around at everyone. She doesn't know it but every time she turns around someone is look at her like she's a weirdo… well like the weirdo that she is.

I roll my eyes and Kate gives out a squeal and looking of in some random direction. "There they are!" She exclaims. I looked in the direction that she was looking and saw four good looking' boys coming our way. The youngest looking one had chocolate colored spike hair and clear blue eyes, then the bleach blond with the smug smile and the even lighter blue eyes, a long haired tall one with dark brown eyes. And then there was the god among them; dark brown swept back hair, smooth tanned skin, deep brown eyes and sexily plump lips. Damn would I hit that!

"Who are they?" was the first sentence to fall from my lips since we walked onto the party scene.

"Those are the Sons of Ipswich." She said as they finally walked up to us. "Baby!" she screamed as she threw her arms around the long haired boy who instantly gave her a kiss. One could only assume that they were dating.

When she let go she remembered that Sarah and I were there and introduced us. "Ok guys this is my new roomy Sarah Wenham and this feisty looking chick here is Lita Kino, she moved onto our floor."

"Nice to meet you all" I say and shook the boyfriends hand.

"Pouge Parry." He says and lets me move my hand onto the next one.

"Tyler Simms." He says and nods with the cutest smile on his face.

"Caleb Danvers." Says the god among them and I gave him a quick up and down. Damn I would like to hit that!

"Garwin, Reid Garwin." Reid turns to Sarah and says, "You know Sarah is my grandmothers' name, you actually remind me a lot of her."

"I think he means an old fuck buddy." I mumble to myself. But Caleb, who just so happen to be standing next to me heard me and tried to stifle a laugh, to which I smiled. I think I could begin to like it around here.

So this party is freaking good so far. Good music, no annoying people and the sexiest man ever to breathe is in my eye sight. I rocked my hips to the beat that the DJ was blasting through the speaker, well aware of the eyes watching me. Like Mina says 'if someone is watching, why not put on a show.' so that's what I did. I wind my hips to the beat and let the music take control of my body, putting on a show that leaves a guy's imagination wondering.

That is until a pair of hands grabbed my waist. I turn to whoever I was dancing with just to see Caleb looking at me with hungry chocolate eyes. He looked at me with a smirk that just asked, 'whatcha gonna do girl?' Oh, I'll show you what I'm gonna do.

I turned back around and smirked. My arms circle around his neck pulling him closer into my back and moved my hips against his crotch. The back of my head hit his shoulders and I felt his head move to my neck and his warm breath hit me hard. He pulled my hips harder against him. My god could he get a girl wet or what? "You know," I heard Caleb say, his minty fresh breath assaulted my nostril's. "This is such a turn on."

"I know." I say, smirk still evident on my face as we basically had sex on the beach.

"And how would that be Lita?"

"Because I can feel how turned on you are." Which is true. I could feel his excitement trying to poke out from his pants and into mine. And I got to say that Caleb has a really big-

"Hi Caleb!" a voice called from behind us. We turned to see a bushy red head and instantly Caleb's hard on was gone. A little sad for me but it saves him from embarrassment. "So how was your summer?"

"Kira-"

Before Caleb could say anything Kira turned to me with the fakest sweet smile that I have ever seen. "You must be the girl from Japan."

"What of it." I answered, taking my arms from Caleb's neck to put my hands on my hips. "You got a problem with that?"

"Well no I just don't understand how some foreigner could get into a prestigious **private** school." she said putting effuses on **private**.

"Well the school begged me to come here since I am an athletic prodigy and have been an all 'A' student since the second grade." that made the smirk that had formed on her face earlier melt away like ice cream.

By now all of Caleb's friends had gathered around to hear the argument between us. "And I bet your daddy has to pay for you to go to Spencer, since you're probably not even making the grade to stay anyways."

Reid laughed as Kira's face turned tomato red. "Look Kira," Caleb said whole trying to hide the laugh in his voice. "Why don't you just give it a rest?"

"No Danvers." The same long curly haired asshole from a while ago said coming up from behind Kira with his stupid looking friends.

"You and your little girlfriend should give it a rest."

By this time someone had to hold me back because I was about to kick an ass around here.

"You again. Look little boy tell your little girlfriend not to talk about shit she doesn't understand."

"You posers make me wanna puke." one of curly guy's friend said from behind him.

"Oh really?" Reid asked from behind me with a smirk in his voice.

"Aaron, Kira owes Lita an apology."

Just as Aaron started to walk towards us, ready to fight, some guy with spikey brown hair came in between us. Why do all these people keep popping up?

"Dude she was being kind of bitchy."

And then it happened! Aaron's little friend threw up all over the back of his jacket! Caleb dragged me back so that I wouldn't get anything splashed onto me and god did I want to gag!

Ok. Not much is new besides captain pukes on his friend. Just as Aaron and Kira were about to get angry about being continuously vomited on-

"Yo-yo" the dj calls over the micro phone holding up a cell phone.

"My look out called, cops are headed this way!" Just when the party was getting really good the police had to shut us down. Actually... that's not shocking.

Caleb grabbed my hand and we were gone before I knew it. We had to walk through some woods and up a small cliff to get to where I had parked my Dodge Charger.

I had given Kate and Sarah a ride to the party so I was to give them a ride back to our dorm. It was gonna be so fun riding in a car with Sarah I could already tell.

"I can't believe it got shut down." I said and kicked at the dirt under my shoes. "It was actually getting good and then it dies. It's like a 'When a Stranger Calls'. It ended stupidly and you don't even know who the killer is!"

Caleb chuckles from next to me, still holding my hand might I add, but I wasn't gonna complain. "Aww come on Lita. There will be other parties, other chances to have the movie end well."

Before I could comment on that, the guy that butted in between Caleb and Aaron came up. "Hey man. I thought me and that guy were gonna go at it. His friend pucking came at a good time."

Reid laughed from behind us. "Didn't it though." and slapped hands with Tyler. Caleb looked back at them and rolled his eyes to which I laughed.

"Anyways." Caleb started. "I'm Caleb. That's Lita." I gave the guy a little nod. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something weird about that guy.

It could be the way he's staring at me, I couldn't really tell you but it was way too freaky. He gave us his name, Chase Collins.

"So, Lita do you need a ride?"

I just shook my head and swung our arms up and watched them fall into place. "Nah. I gave Kate and the fuddy duddy a ride to the party. They would get arrested without me and Kate wouldn't let me live for long when she gets out." Caleb looked off into the distance.

Probably imagining the world of pain and suffering that Katie-bear would put me through if I let her get arrested. I imagined it to, and it gave me a bit of a shiver.

"So maybe I'll see you in at least one of my classes tomorrow?"

"I hope so, well if Kate doesn't kill you or something."

"Hardy har har." I laughed sarcastically.

"I could use a lift." Chase said from next to Caleb.

I put a little thought into it. Let creepy guy ride with us or be stuck with Kate, who will probably fall asleep in the car, and Sarah. "Sure. The more the merrier." and the less likely I am to kill Sarah.

Me and Chase walked up to my Charger and Sarah and Kate were already standing there, ready to go, Pouge asked Kate if they could hook up later but, like I thought she would, Kate decided that she should just go to her dorm and crash for the night.

In the short amount of time that I have known Kate I have come to the conclusion that this girl was a total lazy bum. But you got to love the chick.

"See you guys later." I shouted as I hoped into the driver's seat of my Charger. I pulled off and drove off to the school deciding that there was no way in hell I was gonna get arrested before I even started school. So I drove like evil was behind my ass lighting a fire.

* * *

**Please Review. And Tell Me What You Think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Jupiter in Ipswich**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or The Covenant.

**Summary: **Leaving Japan at the girls urging, Lita heads to Ipswich Massachusetts, to start fresh after the battle with Chaos over. Lita hopes that in her last year of high School is peaceful. **Sarah Bashing. Lemons**!

**Pairings: **Caleb/Lita

* * *

**Ch.2**

**~Caleb~**

I got dropped off at my house to see my mom completely tanked on the couch with a glass of whiskey sitting on her stomach. I just sighed and took the glass off her stomach and placed it on the coffee table. I went up to my room, just skipped the shower all together. I took off my pants and went to throw it away when a folded up paper fell out of my pocket. I unfolded it and saw that the words on it was written in eyeliner from the way that it smudged.

'Call me sometime. (XXX) XXX-XXXX

Lita ^_^'

I smiled at the super smiley face that she put on the paper. The girl was silly, but she made you wonder what was going on inside your head. Dad always did tell me that I would find a girl that would keep me on my toes. I think I found her.

I programed her phone number into my iPhone and then called her. After about two rings she picked up the phone. "Hello, hello"

"Lita how you doing?" I answered and I know she could probably hear that smile on my face because I could hear hers.

"Well nobody got arrested, Kate and the other one are asleep and I have yet to kill anyone," I laughed as she called Sarah the 'other one'

"I would say that I'm pretty much ok. How about you?"

"We had to duck the cops, but we got away."

"Well I'm glad you called. I don't like guys who play the waiting game."

I laid back on my bed with an arm behind my head and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm not into all the seventh grade bull either." I heard her chuckle. "If I like a girl I'm gonna call damn it."

We stayed up for another two hours. It was about three in the morning when I heard her start to yawn. "I should let you go."

"Yeah, I just don't wanna get that morning breath thing going on." I laughed and told her I would see her in about five hours and we hung up.

Never once did I ask her about her schedule. Oh well I'll probably see her at lunch or in one of my classes if she's as smart as she says she is.

* * *

The dreaded first day of school. Every new kid hates it. The looks, the whispers, the 'in' chicks spreading rumors about why you were really there, the male population planning on how to get you in the sack, the other girls wondering how to stomp out the competition. Anybody would be nervous about this yes? Not me baby! Lita Kino has never been nervous about anything.

All my life I've been ready to plunge into the next thing, unafraid, and never hold back. So when I walked the halls of the school on Monday morning, I walked with my head held high, pep in my step and confidence on my face. Yeah the girls whispered, yeah the boys smirked, and yeah rumors would fly. But my destination was not to be altered by these petty rich kids. This morning I woke up with a mission. FIND CALEB!

Why find Caleb? The boy is hot, we have good conversation and I want to see if I am in any of his classes. As I was walking around the school looking for Mr. Danvers I ran into Pouge. I never actually got a chance to talk to Pouge at the party but I ended up hearing all about him from Kate and Caleb and he seems like a pretty good guy.

Someone I could see as my best friend. "Pouge." I call out from behind him. He turned around and stopped when he spotted that it was me. When I caught up to him I had to look up at him to really look at him he was so freaking tall.

"What's up sky scraper?"

"Aw nothing much." he said with a smile at his new nickname. Yeah we could be good friends.

"Just walking around until classes are about to start. I never like to be really early to class cause then I have to sit there by myself."

"Mmhm. I know what you mean. When left to my own devices I'm known for destroying stuff." Pouge laughs as we reach his locker.

"Now before you open that." I said putting my hand out to stop him from opening his locker.

"You don't have like ten mirrors in there with a cup full of combs do you?"

He laughed again and just pushed my hand out of the way saying that it was just the heads of his victims. He just had a lot of normal guy crap. Pictures of Kate, of him and the guys, of him and the guys in tiny little swim suits... I would really love to have one of those.

He added to his locker some books, a leather jacket and his helmet. I would also have to bug him later for a ride on his Ducati.

"So are you waiting for Caleb or something?"

"Am I that transparent?" Is it really that obvious that I had a thing for Caleb or was he guessing, and if he was guessing did I just give him an answer? Oops.

"No." He said as we started to walk off to look for my locker.

"It's just that, you and Cal hit it off pretty good last night. Which is great because we thought he was never gonna get a girl?"

"I find it hard to believe that Caleb has never had a girlfriend."

I mean have you seen the man. Tall, dark hair, deep eyes, nice skin, great abs, killer smile and an even killer voice. He just oozes sexiness. I would understand if he was picky, especially here at Spencer, but if a girl didn't approach him at some point in his life and just confess undying love to him then there just has to be something wrong with Ipswich.

"That just could not be possible."

"No, don't get me wrong." Pogue jumped in to defend Caleb. I could see that the two of them had to be close and had each other's back when the time called for it, just from that one little jester.

"He's had girlfriends. But he's been kind of dry for the past two years. I mean even Baby boy, the shyest of us all, has more girls than Caleb."

Yeah I guess baby boy was cute, if you're into that shy, quiet, innocent thing that he's got going on. But me? No. I'm into the natural born leader type. Someone who knows how to take charge but knows when to back down. So basically Caleb is totally perfect for me. When we finally get to the wing of the school that my locker is on, my feet are tingling. Pogue keeps asking me why this hallway looks so familiar.

"I don't know."

I opened my locker and started throwing in some crap that I probably wouldn't need for my homeroom class anyways.

"You've been here for Four years and you're asking me why this looks familiar? You need to start making some changes Pogo-Stick."

He laughed sarcastically and patted the top of my head like he was a toddler petting a puppy. To which he got a nice hard flick in his cheek. We stood there in the middle of the hallway sissy fighting each other and giving random little stupid insults. All in all it was fun.

"Messing with my girl, Pogue?"

I turned around and found just the man that I was looking for, standing there in all his sexy glory.

"Now I know why it all looks so familiar!" Pogue practically screamed in my ear.

"Caleb's on top of you."

Caleb and I slowly blink at him, then turn to look at each other and then back to him.

"Not that I mind but somebody should have told me."

"If you were on top of me you would have known Cal."

I just decided to leave it at that. So I closed my locker before walking away with a smile on my face. It's just the gift of my family to be able to leave someone guessing and wanting more. Perfect.

* * *

**Tell me what you all think. And if you have some ideas then plz share.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Jupiter in Ipswich**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or The Covenant.

**Summary: **Leaving Japan at the girls urging, Lita heads to Ipswich Massachusetts, to start fresh after the battle with Chaos over. Lita hopes that in her last year of high School is peaceful. **Sarah Bashing. Lemons**!

**Pairings: **Caleb/Lita

* * *

**Ch.3**

**~ Caleb ~**

I watched Lita walk away. Her hips twisted. Her hair flew behind her. Her long legs carried her effortlessly down the hall. I leaned against the lockers and looked at my best friend next to me.

"I need that girl Pogue."

He looked at me and patted my shoulder and gave me that lazy ass smile of his.

"You pretty much already got her bro."

* * *

**~ Lita ~**

History. A class about things that have already happened in the world that we students are going to hear about for the rest of our lives. Don't get me wrong, I love history, it's actually my bet subject.

But when you sit in front of Kira and Aaron whom never shut up, then you could see where the problem with this will be. Good thing: Caleb is in this class. Bad thing: he's on the other side of the room.

I was trying to listen to Mr. Harris and take notes but the gaggling nut bags behind were giggling like little kids. I gave up and threw my pencil on my desk, which got the teachers attention. How he noticed me throwing a pencil and not the half-wits is beyond me.

"Am I boring you Miss Kino?"

"Not at all."

I started and spun the abused pencil in my hand.

"I love history but I think you should move me."

"And why would that be" He questioned and everyone turned wanting to know what the problem is.

"At the risk of turning around and punching the pigment out of Kira and Aaron if they don't shut up."

The class laughed as I turned around at Kira's shocked and embarrassed face. This year is going to end well.

Thankfully I was moved away from Aaron and Kira, unfortunately I was moved next to Chase not Caleb. Chase is a pretty ok guy but there is just something wrong with the guy, something creepy and foreboding. It was either that or I just really didn't like him, but my intuition has never been wrong so far so he must just be a creep.

History ended a short time later yet not quick enough for me. As I was leaving the classroom and going to my next class, Literature, and hand was placed on my shoulder, turned me around and brought me into two big arms.

I looked up into the eyes of my holder to find Caleb the Golden Boy Wonder. I wrapped my arms around him, just trying not to fall as Reid pushed us out of the doorway.

"What was that for?"

"Well, you just looked like you could use a hug."

He gave a laugh as he let me go but took my hand as we walked towards our lockers.

"I really thought you were going to hit one of them."

"If I did I would probably kill them."

I saw the confused look that he gave me as I opened my locker and switched out my books.

"I do mixed martial arts as part of my anger management."

He nodded, impressed, as he walked me to my class.

"So if you get in trouble you can just karate chop somebody?"

"Sure." I answer with a shrug.

"Good. Take care."

I watched him walk away, smiling as I walked into my Literature class.

I don't know if it was my boredom or if I was losing my mind but class just seemed to drag on for some reason. It could probably be because my teacher talks like the guy from the dry eye commercials, all slow and monotone. Or it could be because I have no one to talk to.

See, no one that I know is in this class except for Sarah and lord knows I don't want to have to deal with this girl. I don't know what her deal is with me but it's getting a little old. It's almost like every time I see her she's got this stink face directed at me. But oh well what can I do about her not liking me? As class digressed I found myself falling more and more into sleep without my own knowledge.

_**It was almost like an out of body experience. I saw myself sitting in the middle of field wearing a white floor length dress with a veil on my head. It was like she was dressed for her own wedding. She was sitting on the ground looking at all the beautiful flowers around her. **_

_**A man appeared almost from nowhere from behind my other self. She turned around to see Caleb and smiled a happy loving smile. Caleb held out his hand to her but as she went to reach for it, he disappeared. A fog rolled in on the field and my other self-stood up. I could feel panic and fear set into me as the other I looked around frantically for her Caleb.**_

_**An eerie laughter suddenly came from around as me and the other I looked around for where the noise was coming from. When I turned back to myself I noticed her looking at me. Or she seemed to be looking at me. I walked up closer to her and her eyes followed me. As I got almost face to face, I noticed weird spots on her face and it seemed like they were getting bigger. **_

_**And the bigger they got the more fear ran through me until they started to pop. Out of the spots came thousands of baby spiders. I screamed as they crawled all around her body turning her skin into a crawling nightmare. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell forward causing me to jump out of the way. Behind where she once stood was the shadow of a man his face was clear as day to me.**_

_**"WAKE UP!"**_

Sitting up quickly from my slumped over position was real murder on my back. "Miss Kino." I looked before me and there stood my teacher Mr. Glanton and boy did he look mad. I looked around at everyone around me. Some people with raised brows, some with uninterested looks, and Sarah with a look that said 'you're-in-deep-shit' but they were all looking at me.

"Miss Kino, sleeping is strictly prohibited in my class."

I wiped the crust out of my eyes and sweetly and softly said,

"I'm so sorry Mr. Glanton, but your voice was just so soothing. One minute I was listening to you, taking notes and the next I'm on the sleep cloud."

Mr. Glanton looked to be shocked and then flattered, you could tell because of the way he straightened his tie and looked away.

"Well thank you." He said and then cleared his throat getting his thoughts back together.

"Just try not to let it happen again please." I threw him a thumbs up and in return got a small smile and a nod as he turned back to the lesson.

I zone out on him again but this time I stay awake. I had never in my life had a dream like that before, so creepy, so... real. It felt so out of place in my mind that I couldn't call it a dream. I couldn't call it a nightmare either. But it makes me wonder. Why would I have a dream about spiders or Chase?

* * *

That dream had me pretty spooked for the rest of the class. I couldn't concentrate on anything and when I tried all I could think about was millions of tiny spiders taking over the school and ruling us like some crazy over lords... I'm zoning out. Class was over about thirty minutes after my little sleeping mishap and I was more than glad to take my leave.

Apparently I wasn't' leaving fast enough and realized that after a run in with Sarah. I don't have anything against Sarah, besides the fact that she's whiney and annoying, so I don't exactly see what her problem is with me. In fact I've hardly said ten words to the girl... that I could remember.

Well back to the annoyance at hand, "That was a close call you had there, Kino." I just enjoyed how she called me by my last name and with such distaste too.

"You shouldn't slip up like that again." I rolled my eyes as I stepped past her. I don't think she got that I wanted to end the conversation when I started to walk away from her because the idiot followed me.

"If it was me I wouldn't have had that problem."

I turned around and looked her in the eye with a blank stare. I don't like when people get all uppity and decide to compare themselves to me as if I was doing the most evil thing in the world.

"You and I are two different people and to be honest I could care less what you do. So get out of my face and stop wasting my time." With that said I do an about face and leave her standing in the hallway.

* * *

**Plz Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Jupiter in Ipswich**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or The Covenant.

**Summary: **Leaving Japan at the girls urging, Lita heads to Ipswich Massachusetts, to start fresh after the battle with Chaos over. Lita hopes that in her last year of high School is peaceful. **Sarah Bashing. Lemons**!

**Pairings: **Caleb/Lita

* * *

**Ch.4**

**~ Caleb ~**

Today should be like any other day. First day of school, everybody should be high fiving and hugging and bragging about who had a better summer break. Yet all that I could hear about was Lita Kino.

Don't get me wrong I can't get enough of the girl and we've only known each other not even a day, but I was wondering why her name was spilling from their mouths. It was lunch time and I and the guys were sitting at a table just talking about this and that when two guys at the table behind Tyler and Pouge started talking about Lita.

"That chick is slick. I never could have got out of getting detention from Mr. Glanton." The first guy commented with a shake of his head.

"Did you see the way she handled the chick Sarah?" The second guy laughed as he thought about this moment that he had obviously been witness of.

"That Wenham girl was standing there looking like a fish out of water."

Pouge took it upon himself to turn around and tap the second guy on the shoulder.

"What's this about Lita?"

"She fell asleep in Glanton's class and talked her way out of getting in trouble like a pro-negotiator or something." The first guy started with an impressed look on his face.

"Then that Wenham girl tried to rattle her cage. Lita put her in her place like that." and the second guy snapped his finger.

Pouge looked at Caleb and laughed. Looks like my girl is kicking' ass, takin' names and sleeping' in. Yeah that's right, I said it, my girl. Just as I wanted to go into thought, a body plopped right in between me and Reid. Well, there is Lita and she looked absolutely tired. That would make the falling asleep in class true.

"You look like hot hell." Reid said to which the woman next to me glared at him.

"What? I said hot hell!"

"Shut up Reid." she mumbled. "But you're right. I feel like hell." Lita leaned her against my shoulder and let out a slight sigh.

"I fell asleep in class."

"Yeah and what's all this about you putting Sarah in her place?" I asked as I look down at her head.

She picked her head up and I looked into those emerald eyes and smiled. Her head tucked further up in my neck as she answered.

"She was getting all high and mighty so I had to kill her ego", she yawned and closed her eyes.

"It just seemed like the right thing to do." Tyler and Pouge chuckle under their breath while Reid laughed loudly. After Reid got over all the laughter he invited Amanda out to Nikki's with us tomorrow.

"Who is Nikki and why would I want to go."

"Nikki's is a teen bar and you want to go because I want you there." I gave a little puppy dog pout that I knew she couldn't refuse.

I know nothing.

"One of my best friends always pouts when she wants something, that doesn't work on me." She tweaked my nose and laughed.

"But you're cute so I'll fall for that just this once. Don't abuse your power."

When she said that to me, Pouge, and Tyler just stopped and looked at Reid who was looking off to the side and whistling.

She could pretty much hit the hammer on the head.

* * *

**~ Caleb ~**

Running errands is pretty ok I guess. I just got to pick up my dad's meds, a couple of movies and some more things from the store. I could be doing nothing and just wait for eight o'clock to make its way around so I could go to Nikki's with the fellas but that would just take longer I suppose. Not like I could push time forward... or could I. No, no. I'm not gonna do that.

My random thoughts were broken by the sound of my phone going off in the seat beside me. It's Pouge. "Sup man?"

"It's about that surge we felt last night." Was his first response to my greeting?

"I wonder if Tyler felt it."

Pouge sighed over the line, I could hear drills and shit going in the background, he must be getting his Ducati looked at.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but that was way too powerful to have been Reid even with how much he uses. I'm telling you something weird is going on."

I had to give it to him, that power surge we felt last night was way too big to be any of us but I still have my doubts.

"Alright I'll-" A shriek came from my passenger's seat and I looked over. A fucking darkling! I was so concerned about it that I didn't notice the log truck until the last minute. I had to use to when the truck hit my car so that it would explode then reshape back on the road without hurting me or the other driver. When I did I turned back to the Darkling but he was gone.

"Caleb? Caleb! What the hell just happened? What was that noise? Caleb?"

I picked up the phone still trying to catch my breath. "Darkling."

"... What?"

"There was a Darkling in my car. I almost died."

"Who the hell would send you a Darkling?"

"I don't know but listen, we'll talk about it later." We both agree and I hang up, even with this new development, I still had shit to do unfortunately.

* * *

**~ Lita ~**

Is this Ipswich's only store. It's like Walmart had to down grade for a small town, the only things missing are the toy, electronics, and home improvement sections. I just needed a couple of things from the store, I didn't think twice about Kate offering to give me a ride, maybe I should have.

Kate was going on and on in my ear about some Brad Pitt movie she had tricked me into seeing, I could care less about Brad Pitt and there are hotter guys out there than him, Sarah who was still upset that I told her off yesterday was acting like I didn't exist. Not like it bothered me because I act like she isn't here all the time.

I was looking at the first aid aisle because I will be training when I can and I need a lot of band aids, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turn around and find another person I've been trying to avoid. Chase.

"Hey there Lita. Funny running into you here."

Did he really just say that? 'Funny running into you here'? What is he some bad 1940's movie? "Hi Chase... yeah just here with Kate and Sarah... picking up some stuff... going to a movie." I honestly didn't know what to say to this guy.

"I know." That raised a questioning brow. "Oh, Kate invited me." I slowly turn to Kate. She smiles and gives me a thumbs up. I see her game, she's trying to hook me up with Chase, well that's just never gonna happen. I give her the stink eye and turn back to Chase.

"Listen. I don't know-"

"Lita?" Another voice? Ooh, I know this voice!

"Hi Caleb!" I turn around and see him in all his delicious, manliness looking just good enough to eat. Yum.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. Picking up my mom's meds, running some errands and such. You?"

I look at Kate and smirk, I just found my way out of this. "Picking up some stuff, Kate tricked me into going to some crappy Brad Pitt flick."

I heard her yelling 'Hey!' but I paid her no mind really. Caleb chuckled.

"You have to be the only girl I know who's not obsessed with Brad Pitt. But, you know if you don't wanna go you could come do errands with me. Might be a little boring but it's better than..." He looked around at Kate then Sarah then Chase.

"The movie."

"Sure."

Sarah stepped in front of me into Caleb's face. "I could go too, I've seen this movie like five times."

Caleb looked as if he was trying to figure out her name before stepping around her and pulling me along. "It's ok. You should go, you seem to like it if you've seen it that many times. Anyways, my car only seats two."

_**Ouch**_. That would sting if it wasn't funny as hell.

"Let me just pay for this and we're good to go."

Band-Aids - $2.59

Chocolate bar - $1.07

Sarah's face when Caleb blew her off - **FUCKING PRICELESS**

* * *

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Jupiter in Ipswich**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or The Covenant.

**Summary: **Leaving Japan at the girls urging, Lita heads to Ipswich Massachusetts, to start fresh after the battle with Chaos over. Lita hopes that in her last year of high School is peaceful. **Sarah Bashing. Lemons**!

**Pairings: **Caleb/Lita

* * *

**Ch.5**

The drive to where ever Caleb was taking me was so relaxing, way better than seeing some stupid ass movie with a stupid ass girl and a creepy ass guy... oh and Kate.

He had the top down on his car and the wind flowing through my hair made me feel so good that I threw my hands up in the air and gave a little yell.

Caleb laughed at my goofiness. "Happy, huh?"

"Yes!" I squeal.

"Thank you for getting me the hell out of there. Kate tried to set me up with Chase."

I saw his eyebrow quirk and he gave me a little look from the side of his eye.

"Well don't worry about it Kate likes to meddle. She probably thinks you need somebody, as usual."

"Doesn't matter." I shrug. "Because I have somebody." I smiled at him and once he realized I was talking about him he smiled back at me.

We pulled up to this house that looked kind of old but well taken care of. Surrounded by trees and green lush grass made it look beautiful, if you slapped a little paint on it. Caleb got out of the driver's seat and was telling me to stay there. The door shut and a horribly loud 'BANG' went out across the silent sky. I let out a scream and ducked down in the seat with my hands protecting my head.

"Gorman! Gorman, it's me!"

Caleb held his hands up in the air with the bag of meds in one hand.

"Who's that with you?" a man yelled from what I think was the house. I couldn't see anything through the open door but blackness and the barrel of a shotgun.

"This is my friend Lita! She's gonna stay in the car!"

He gave me the wait sign and walked slowly into the house. What else could I do but sit in the car and wait? A minute went by when I felt something crawl on my arm. Thinking that it was just a hair I shook my arm, not paying it much attention.

Until I feel a painful prick on my wrist. I quickly looked down and saw a small spider sitting on where the pain has come from, looking around to see if I am alone I quickly electrocute the little pest, once its dead my Jupiter Crystal neutralizes the venom, I flick it away and hold my wrist. There was a teeny-tiny, bright red mark on the inside of my wrist where the spider bit me and I rubbed it to soothe the pain, it was like I had been stabbed by a hot needle.

"What's the matter?"

I jumped at the sound of Caleb's voice and threw my hand over my heart as he jumped back into the car. "A uh... a baby spider must of fell out of a tree and it crawled onto my wrist and bit me."

"Let me see." I held out my wrist and let him inspect it, his cool hands made the fire stop and the pain go away. "It doesn't look like it's too serious. There are no poisonous anything around here so you're ok." He brought my wrist close to his face and put a kiss on it. He was so cute it made me smile.

"Let's hang till it's time to go to Nikki's, ok?"

* * *

What could I say about Nikki's? It's the kids place to hang out. It's actually the only place to hang out in Ipswich. But I don't mind I'm not into big places anyways and it was a dark Smokey bar like place, so I dig it pretty good.

The only ones of the group that were there was Caleb, Reid, Tyler and myself. Pogo-Stick is gonna be here any minute and Kate and Sarah were going to drive up with Chase.

Chase. Creepy dude.

I shivered when I thought about him. Earlier that day I caught him staring at me a little harder than the ordinary person should but I tried to brush it off. I mean the guy was new just like me he was probably trying to remember my face or something.

Caleb felt my shiver at the thought of Chase. He looked over to me and asked if I was ok, I gave him a smile and a kiss his cheek for being concerned about me. He didn't know what it was for but I don't exactly think he cared either.

Tyler and Reid left to go con some poor chump out his trust fund money and Caleb went to get us a nibble to eat and I was left alone. Then Kate-Bear and The Thing walked in with Chase. I waved them over after I sat my giant purse in Caleb's seat that no one would take it.

"Hey how was the movie?" I ask as Kate hugs me from across the table.

"It was great!" She squeals. "Two whole minutes of shirtless Brad Pitt. Mmhm! could it get any hotter?"

"A whole night of shirtless boyfriend?" came Pouge's reply as he walked past Kate and planted a kiss on her cheek. She gave me a look and wiggled her eyebrows, she was just trying to get under his skin, which I didn't really agree with.

If you're with someone who loves you as much as Pouge does, why in the world would you want to make him jealous. I didn't really much understand Kate's way of thinking so I shook my head at her disapprovingly and she just rolled her eyes at me like my opinion was stupid.

"Hey Panda." Pouge mussed my hair.

"Don't touch the good stuff Pogo-Stick."

Caleb came back with our food and slapped Pouge's hand away from my head as I patted my hair down. "You play with your own hair young man." he said in a playful voice that made Pouge laugh. Apparently people had been telling him that for a while.

"So how's the Cati?"

"It's good. How was your day Kate?" Pouge looked at Kate with suspicion. Of course he knows what she's doing, he's not stupid.

Kate smirked. "Well... Lita was supposed to come to movie with us but Sarah and _Chase_ kept me in good company."

Pouge snorts and gets up from his chair glaring at Chase. "I bet he did."

Caleb and Pouge ended up going to play some foosball and Chase wanted winner so me, Sarah and Kate were left together at the table. How did this happen? I didn't come here to be left with a girl I hate and a girl whose friendship I'm putting into question, I came here for Caleb and he leaves me for a game? No, no. Not happening.

I took a quarter out of my pocket and head over to the Jute box that I saw when I walked in earlier. I'm gonna make this boy pay.

* * *

**~Caleb~ **

"So what's up with you and Lita?" Chase asked me.

The guy was cool and all but I had noticed that he usually shows up out of nowhere, which is weird, but it's not a crime. I have a feeling that he's got a crush on Lita but who wouldn't. Pouge laughed at Chase's question.

"Don't you know? Caleb is this close to making her his woman."

He puts his fingers close together with a little space between them. I heard a new song playing, I Love Rock and Roll or some crappy song like that, didn't really care. I felt someone elbowing my side and looked up from my game with Chase and at Pouge who was pointing at something on the other side of the room. I look up.

There was Lita rocking that hot ass body to the music like she was the first time we met. Her eyes were locked on me as the music flowed from the Jute box, she was drawing me in and I had no problem with it. I walked up to her on the dance floor and just like the first night we met I brought her body close to mine and we grinded together. People watched as we danced, staring, guys wishing to be me, girls wishing to be her.

"You're turning me on again baby."

She bit her lip and giggled. "You know later," She turned chest to chest and whispered in my ear, "I could get you off."

All I got to do was smirk in response because I heard yelling coming from the pool table and saw Reid and Tyler fighting Aaron and his friend that threw up on him at the party. They all went outside and I and Pouge followed. "Stay here." I called to Lita.

When we got outside Aaron and Reid were arguing over money and sizing each other up. I had to jump in before Reid decked the dumb boy but luckily Nikki came out, with a baseball bat might I add, and broke it up, leaving me, Tyler, Pouge and Reid outside to deal with each other.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Aaron lost a bet, I had it handled." Reid shrugged like it was no big deal. "I made a shot that would be... otherwise... impossible."

"You used in public?" I almost yelled. I had to keep my voice down.

Of course Tyler came to the blond boy's rescue. "Hey, Aaron was a sucker for it."

"Don't you idiots get it? You can't just use whenever you want, this shit is addictive!"

Our argument seemed to get angrier until Reid used to choke me. I will admit it hurt like hell but I used with just as much force and sent him back. He tried to throw an empty keg at me but I threw it right back sending him flying into a wall of class bottles.

Reid goes back inside with Tyler not far behind after I accuse him of using in public before, he says he didn't but I didn't believe him.

"I think Reid is telling the truth." Pouge says.

"It has to be him. You and I aren't doing it, Tyler's to chicken shit to lie to my face."

"Caleb?" I turn to find Lita standing in the doorway of Nikki's.

"Is everything alright? I saw Reid come in covered with glass I thought something happened."

I walked up to her and put a kiss on her lips, those soft, moist, plump... Ahem, anyways.

"Nah babe. Everything's under control." I looked into her beautiful green eyes and just saw the want in them, a beautiful lust that felt all consuming.

"Uh... Pouge, me and Lita are gonna go to my place."

Pouge looked between me and Lita before smirking. "Y'all have fun then." He walked pass us and went inside. We walked pass him and headed to my car.

* * *

**Plz Review and Tell me what you think.**


End file.
